


Trentmas Tree

by x_thisismybeautifulshow_x



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band), Nine Inch Nails (Band)
Genre: Antichrist Superstar, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Christmas Tree, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_thisismybeautifulshow_x/pseuds/x_thisismybeautifulshow_x
Summary: What happens when Manson and Trent put away holiday decorations and get a little, ahem, distracted.Antichrist Superstar era.Just a fluffy little piece. Enjoy!





	Trentmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own either of these beautiful men. If I did...well, I certainly would not be WRITING about what they are doing now would I?  
> I got the idea for this from a cute pic of Trent wrapped up in Christmas lights.

Putting away Christmas decorations was always a serious pain. Brian was never one to enjoy the holidays anyway, he would prefer to sleep from about December 23-January 1 every year if he could get away with it. Something about seeing too many people smiling and happy for no other reason than consumerism and good old American greed. That was the point of his whole act, he was against that very idea.  
Sighing, his mind wandered to a few days ago. It was Christmas Day, and it was beautiful. He did have to admit. Trent's smile was always something worth getting up for and enjoying. Trent didnt smile much, so Brian took what he could get. They had about a week off from recording the damn album, and the rest of the guys had either gone home to their families or found fuck all else to do, so it was just Brian and Trent at Le Pig for a week. They exchanged presents, had ordered in Chinese because they were both shit cooks and didnt know their way around a turkey if it cooked itself, and just took the time to relax. There was, of course, sex, but there was always sex where these two were concerned. They practically oozed sex out of their pores.  
Coming back to the present, Brian looks up from wrapping an ornament in tissue paper to find Trent standing there. "Need help?"  
"Sure, if you want."  
Trent starts taking the string of lights down off the tree and stops for a minute. He looks down at the bulbs, an idea forming in his head.  
Brian cocks his head. "What?"  
"Oh nothing. Just...what if we used these lights one more time before we put them away for next year?"  
Brian immediately has an idea of what Trent is thinking. Kinky bastard. He grabs the smaller man by the arm and pulls him close for a kiss. Then they head to the bedroom, lights in arm.  
Trent stands next to the wall, his arms wrapped around his body while Brian does his best to decorate his lover. Wrapping the lights around, one two three. Soon, Trent is bound by lights and Brian plugs the cord into the wall. "So pretty, my love." He kisses him again.  
"I think instead of a Christmas tree next year, I will just have a Trent-mas tree."  
Trent just pouts at him.


End file.
